The Unknown
by XxEpicSunshine
Summary: Michelle is rescued by the famous Daryl Dixon, but after everything she's been threw, will she be able to trust him on the spot, or would she rather be left to be eaten by walkers?


**A/N: So hey guys :) I just started the walking dead around 5 days ago... and i'm done with it! Its a such a great show, I deff had to write some fanfic for it. Enjoy & review if you like it please and thank you 3!**

* * *

10% left? Michelle immediately turned her iPod off, throwing her headphones away as if she found out they were disease ridden.

"Oh fuck!" She began pacing back and forth, running her finger threw her hair, looking at her surroundings. This could not be happening, absolutely not be happening. It's been 3 weeks, and she carefully listened to music in a very strategic way, making sure everything she did not need was off. This could not be happening!

"Whatcha babblin' bout?" The large man had exited from the kitchen, his shotgun in one hand, and his fist curled up as if he was ready to fight.

"The iPod is almost dead. Jesus fuck I can't deal with this, I can handle everything else but a dead iPod!" As soon as Michelle spoke, the mans face was riddled with disgust.

"Oh shut the fuck up will ya! We've got dead people runnin 'bout my damn house and yer worried about some music?" He shook his head, then spat on the floor, and walked right back into the kitchen, his heavy boots making his presence known in the tiny house. The respect he had for his 'house' was amazing.

Michelle breathed deeply; she could feel her own fists balling up as well. She knew not to talk back to this man, whom took her in, whom was basically blood, whom fed her, gave her clothes, safety, gave her everything all at one expense. But this was her breaking point. Not the walkers not even being chased and almost bitten by the walkers. Not seeing her family being eaten alive by the fucking walkers, but her iPod dying.

Michelle stomped into the kitchen, stepping up to the man and putting a finger in his face.

"Listen to me asshole! I've dealt with way too much from everyone, especially you, you, uneducated redneck, inbred rat! How my sister even dealt with you was a mystery to my whole family! I don't care what you say to me, but don't you ever, _ever_-"

She could already feel herself falling on the floor, her cheek stinging with pain. His fist was probably bigger then her face, and she regretted her decision once she felt his fists meet her face again.

"Listen to me ya fuckin' bitch, don't you ever yell at me again. As a matta' of fact, you wanna yell baby? Let's yell then!" He threw off his hat, and began ripping off her clothes, taking off her belt while Michelle screamed and kicked.

"_Please, _not again! I'm sorry!" He folded the belt in half, and slapped her across the face. She grabbed her face, feeling the same pain sting her in her cheeks.

"Don't fuckin' scream, ya want the walkers to come by again?" Michelle bit her lip, and covered her eyes, trying to push the tears back in. She knew so much better then to confront him, she knew to brush off his harsh and ignorant words. 3 weeks and she had already hit her breaking point, how pathetic was she?

He picked her up, throwing her half naked body onto his bed. Although she stopped screaming, she continued to fight and tried punching him. It was pointless. She was 4'11, and this man was a good 6'3. She hated herself, how useless she was, how small she was. The worst part was that she needed this man.

He began ripping the rest of her clothes off; all Michelle could do was stare into the ceiling as she could feel herself giving up. With each thrust, she could feel all hope slip away. Why couldn't a walker come in? Eat them both?

As miserable as she was, she realized she would rather be alive then to die. Everything she had endured for these 3 weeks had broken her, but she would choose it any day over death. Because death was scary, death was unknown.

And that was one thing she couldn't deal with. The unknown.

She didn't sleep that night. She rarely slept anymore, all she could think about anymore was the past. Obviously, she missed her mother and her sister more then anything. When the outbreak happened, they had locked themselves in their house and desperately tried to call her brother, Daemon. He was in north Carolina at the time and she remembered she had called exactly 62 times. Not one answer, and at around her 45th call it just went to voicemail. After that, the phones stopped working.

* * *

Her mother had ordered them to secure the house, each of them taking a room as they all ran upstairs to huddle and hide. All they could hear outside was people screaming, dying, people being shot, walkers snarling. Michelle couldn't begin to understand what was happening, of all the video games and movies she watched, it finally happened. Maybe that's why it didn't hit her hard at that moment.

"Guys, this is just like left 4 dead," Michelle grinned, trying to lighten the mood. One thing everybody loved about Michelle was her positivity, the fact that nothing got to her.

But her mother and sister were in no mood for her optimistic views on life anymore. There was nothing to be positive about.

"Seriously Michelle?" Her sister, Allie, had given her a look, as she shook her head then began to break down and cry. Their mother, Jessica, held onto allie tighter.

"It'll be all right Hun, we'll make it…" The uncertainty in her voice made Michelle shake her head.

"Guys I'm serious, all those video games finally paid off. I just need a few guns and-"

"_Michelle._" She looked at her mother, and already knew it was time to shut up.

Just then, they could hear a heavy pounding on the door, it was defiantly not from a walker.

"LET ME THE FUCK IN!" It was Bill's voice, right after, they heard a shot gun go off. Allie's head raised up immediately, she slightly pushed her mother and sister out the way and ran downstairs, with Michelle and Jess following.

"Allie be careful!"

Allie threw all the chairs that were in front of the door to the side, frantically trying to open the door to her husband.

"Oh my god Bill!" She hugged him tight, until her eyes went big and there was a walker right in back of Bill.

She pushed Bill out the way, all Michelle could remember was Bill trying to reload his gun, and everything happened so fast that everything began to fade in her head. But those things she did remember, is one thing she could never forget.

The walker snarled and grabbed Allie's face, biting away and eating away at her flesh. Michelles eyes grew wide, and everything went quiet when a gun shot was put right threw the walkers head.

Jessica started crying, crying and holding on to her daughter. Michelle was in utter shock, then screamed once she saw walkers coming in, whether it was the shot gun sound or the fresh flesh that attracted the walkers, they were coming in. There was at least 5. Michelle screamed and grabbed her mothers coller as Bill stabbed one in the head.

Her mother tried dragging Allie along with them, but Michelle had grabbed her mother hard. She turned back and could see walkers feeding off her older sister. She couldn't cry or scream, all she could do was run.

Bill was right behind them, as much as Michelle hated the man, he was an amazing and skilled hunter, these walkers were nothing to him. They ran into the living room, trying to get upstairs again, when 2 walkers had came in from the window.

Michelle's eyes went wide, she fucking forgot to close the window. How could she forget?! Jessica had screamed, staying frozen in place and staring dead into the eyes into the dead. Bill shot one in the head, and the other had lunged itself on her mother. Bill was able to shoot it once the walker had ripped apart her whole stomach.

All Michelle could remember was her mother screaming

"It's your fault! It's _your fault!" _ She was crying and screaming, her guts being eaten like noodles even. Once Bill shot it, the walkers head landed into the stomach of her mother. Michelle looked at them. This couldn't be real, could it?

"Stupid bitch," Bill raised his upper lip and shook his head, and began running upstairs while the walkers fed on her sister and her mother. Michelle wanted to stay, and die there with the people she had loved most. But something in her made her feet turn around and follow Bill.

Every night, all Michelle could think of was "It's your fault"

The worst part was she didn't know if her mother was talking to her, or Bill.


End file.
